In businesses where gift or package wrapping is performed, wrapping is often time-consuming owing to the need to collect and organize various tools and materials—wrapping paper, tape, scissors, bows, labels, writing implements, etc.—and then use them to wrap or otherwise operate upon the gift or package. Additionally, the act of wrapping a package or gift wrapping is space intensive. This is problematic since in package shipping stores, wherein packages of various shapes and sizes must be wrapped and labeled for delivery, space is at a premium. To maintain low overhead, these businesses tend to be housed in small retail locations wherein it may be difficult to reserve suitable counter space for wrapping, and/or to situate wrapping materials readily at hand. These businesses also depend on quick turn-around time for wrapping packages, which can be burdensome owing to the space constraints. It is difficult to store the necessary tools within easy reach, particularly since the wrapping tools and materials tend to get “lost” during the wrapping process as they are covered up by the wrapping paper and/or are shifted around during the wrapping process. The act of wrapping is often difficult to perform with two hands; for instance, if it is necessary to hold the package and wrapping paper together with two hands, no hands may be free to reach tape or other materials needed for the next step of the wrapping process.
People who work on crafts and holiday gift-wrapping in their homes encounter many of the same problems as noted above. It would therefore be helpful to have a storage unit available for the various wrapping materials wherein the unit not only stores the materials, but also keeps them readily at hand and dispenses them, and also serves as a convenient workstation wherein wrapping may be performed without the need to clear a counter, table, or other work area that may already be occupied by other tasks.